The devil you know
by Thehauntedmirrors
Summary: I thought of all these things as I stood in front of him. We were in the woods, he cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes as dark and cold as ever. It felt as though we were stuck in time. Neither of us moved or spoke just stared at each other. " What do you want Saskue? "
1. Pain

The devil you know chapter one:

A/N: Hope you enjoy the fic and my poem:

They say that devil you know is proud,

That he is easily insulted ,

He is vain,

He is devious beyond believe.

Some call him an arsehole,

Some call him a genius,

But the devil you know is all of that!

He decives you with beauty,

Sinks his hooks in you,

Makes love to you like a beast,

Because that's exactly what he is!

He is cold at heart,

Heart? oh that he has not!

More like an empty hole,

deprived of emotion.

Only Obsession..

FOR YOU!

Sinful lips collied with yours in a dance,

That smile, that smirk oh the beauty,

Haunting eyes...

Of course he is as graceful as peffect as an angel,

For the devil you know was one too,

Till his proud heart overtook the beauty from out,

and made him the beast you know,

The devil you know,

Obsession is his drive,

He will make you his,

and he WILL have you,

Because the devil you know always gets what he wants!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura POV:

Pain...what is pain? Pain is that feeling when you feel something bad. When you feel betrayed, when you feel alone, when you ask yourself why? Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Where did I go wrong? But you really have to ask yourself .. what is pain truly? Is it just feeling things? Because we all feel things and they aren't always bad. Love, happiness all of that isn't part of pain.

Pain is the main reason why people do things . Somtimes when they are thinking or when they are pain is the most horrible feeling you can feel. Because those wounds never heal.

I guess we understood eachother in a way...

I remember him. His dark hair, his cocky smirk. His beautiful haunting eyes. I always felt like I was drowning in them everytime I looked at him. I was in love, clearly. I cared for him, I was there for him when needed and in return he protected me, made me feel like he cared. Cared for me. It's laugble actually how you can just use someone and throw them away when you get bored. He hurt me to my soul when he left. It was as if he had taken all the music and joy in my life along with him that day.

I know now that he only used me to make himself feel better, to heal the wounds of his past, I was a distraction and I didn't really care, no, as long as he needed me, no matter how, I would be there. Looking back makes me feel so stupid right now.. How could I not see it coming? How come I was so blind to realize that I was only there to fill a void and for nothing else. Why was I so distracted by his beauty?

I still love him. I always will. If you truely love someome you don't forget it over night , it doesn't die over a few days. it's always there. I thought about all these things as I stood in front of him. We were in the woods, he cocked his head to the side . His eyes as dark as ever. it felt as if we were stuck in time. Neither of us moved or spoke just stared at each other. " What do you want Saskue?" I ask. His cocked head moved staight. Dark hair fell into his eyes as , he made no movement to wipe it away. A few more moments of silence. " You." He replied. My brain stopped working , my hart pounded in my chest as I tried to figure out what he meant.

" I-" I stutterd. He was in front of me in a flash. I jumped in fright making me take a few steps back. His intimidating height was making it hard for me to swallow .He gazed down at me. His dark orbs emosionless and cold . His pale lips in a small smirk. He leaned in closer, backing me up into a tree ,putting both hands on either sides ,he blocked my body with his.

I smelt his scent. It smelt of mint mixed with a faint smell of blood. Our noses nearly touched. " Saskue don't do this. I can't ..." I whispered. My hands on his chest as he leaned in, I could almost feel the coldness of his icy breath fanning my face. "You're coming with me." He said plainly and with those words I felt darkness envelope me . I fell forward and he caught me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know the chap was short but the next one will be longer.

have a great day or night. PM me if you want me to write you a fic or for suggestions.

-Thehauntedmirriors-


	2. Animal I have become

The Devil You Know Chapter two:

A/N: Hi. Thank you all the feedback. Hope you enjoy this chap.

Love you all.

Chapter two: Animal I have become

I can't escape this hell,

So many times I've tried,

But I'm still caged inside,

Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself.

So what if you if you can see, the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become,

Help me believe it's not the real me,

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.

~Animal I have become- Three Days Grace.~

Saskue Pov:

Hate… Hate is anger and anger is hate , both have the same drive, the same reasons . Both are consuming , both are a burning hell . Both destroy everything in their path. Hate is that burning feeling that eats you from the inside. Hate has been my friend , my drive ever since I could remember. I've grown used to hate. It helped me accomplish a lot of things others could only dream of.

Hate is my motto, my feeling, the only thing I feel is hate! Hate and anger, it will never change, hate will always be the roaring beast within my heart and anger a caged animal in the depths of my soul. And I used hate to get rid of the people I despised the most, my brother, Danzo and that basterd Orochimaru. Sick pleasure was all I felt when I ripped his throat apart with my katana. I killed of all Orochimaru's minions after him with the same brutality. Each person I killed and ripped to pieces stained me with their blood their screams like music to my ears. I walked out of the cave that once was the hideout , drenched in blood from head to toe. I looked down at my hands and laughed. Laughed like the sick fuck I was. My sides began to ache and twist, churning from all insane laughter. I just let my cold laugh ring through the icy night air. But my job wasn't done yet . A few people still needed to be killed, still a few things I needed to get done . I wiped a bloody lock of hair from my face. " I'm coming for you Sakura! Be ready!" I said in the night air and then disappeared

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw her, the object of my affection. A cruel smirk formed on my cold lips . I knew I could get her, I knew I could manipulate her. We stood in front of each other for a few seconds. I cocked my head to the side as I watched her closely. Sakura seemed to be at battle with herself. I knew I would get to her. "What do you want Saksue?" She asked me. Her question rung in my ears for moments before I cocked my head straight again. A dark lock of my hair fell into my eyes as I did this, but I made no movement to wipe it away I just stared at her and she stared back. Silence became our friend for seconds until I decided to speak. " You." I replied firmly. Her eyes widen as if that simple word struck a nerve. Sakura stepped back a few steps. I chuckled softly, if she thought she stood a chance of getting away, she was wrong.

I stepped forward enjoying how my height intimidated her. I got her backed into a nearby tree as I put both my hands on either side of the tree blocking her way out. I leaned forward our noses nearly touching. " Saskue don't do this… I can't.." She began but stopped as she realized my closeness, her breath quickened . Her tounge shot out to lick her dry lips, and I resisted to run my tongue over them. I leaned more in, teasing her further. " You're coming with me Sakura." I state plainly and hit her on the side of the neck knocking her out.

Her body fell forward like a sack of potatoes but I caught her before she could hit the ground and swept her up in bridal style. I looked at how she had grown and changed over the years. Sakura became beautiful if I had to admit. But I ignored the fact and continued in the forest.

SakuraPov:

My neck hurt and throbbed. I gave a groan as I stirred trying to lift my heavy eyelids. Giving a pained moan, I turned onto my side. Whatever I was lying on ,it felt soft and comfortable . I wanted to fall back asleep when the memories flooded my brain of Saskue and I. Flying off the bed like a bat from hell I stormed towards the heavy steel door and made an attempt to yank on the door handle. Suddenly I felt a painful nip to my hand.

I gasped and pulled my hand back to my chest rubbing it. The damn door just shocked me! An angry cry left my mouth and I ran towards the nearest wall. I felt against it , looking for another way out. But there was no other way out other then the door. All I felt was cold hard rock as I glided my smooth hands against it. I Looked around the dimly lit room, I could see that the walls were all windowless . I had no other escape root. I was officially stuck. I got frustrated and started to punch the wall with all the chakara I had left which wasn't much to begin with.

But the walls didn't break and so didn't my will. I kept hitting and hitting , my knuckles started to bleed and spilt and I felt felt a horrible sting on my open flesh but I kept at it, simply refusing to believe I was trapped. Blood ran down my arm and pain settled in, I collapsed to the cold floor and began crying , crawling up into a ball I cried myself to sleep. I didn't hear a person come in moments later and pick me off the floor, placing me back on the soft luscious bed and tended to my wounds. All I remember was waking up again on the bed, my hands banaged up and , my blood cleaned from the floor where it was once a puddle.

I glanced to the table against the wall, there stood a tray full of food. My stomach growled, I was hungry with out a doubt. I slowly sat up and made my way to the tray. I attacked the tray and ate like Naruto, I just shoved everything in my mouth. I moaned , the food tasted devine. I ate the noodles and the dim sum. I drank the water that was left next to the tray and I took a bite into the peach. It was so juicy that the juice dripped from my lips to my chin.

I heard the door give a creak, someone entered. Wiping the juice off , my head snapped towards the door to see who came in. Even though the room was barley lit I knew who was standing at the foot and end of my bed. I could feel his overwhelming chakara and smell his musky bloody minty scent . It was Saskue. Snarling I flew off my bed as lunged at him. He caught my writs and held me away from him. " YOU!" I yell at him as I try to free myself from his painful grip. A smirk crossed his once blank face and with one fluid move I was pushed towards the bed. " It's about time you woke up, you have been asleep for long enough." He said. I glared at him with hard jade eyes. ''What do you want with me?" I ask him. He looked at me before he answered. " I want to to heal me when I'm wounded and I want you to help me rebuild my clan. Nothing more, nothing less. He stated cooly" I looked at him flabbergasted. " So I'm just your slave? You kidnapped me from my home, from my family just so I can be your slave? How sick are you?!" I yell.

" You will do as I say Sakura ." Sasksue said coldly as he stood in front of me. His height towered over me. I struggled to swallow again, my breath quickened as my heart beat faster. It took a while of staring at him before I gathered up enough bravery to tell him. " No. I won't. I will rather die then help you. I love my village and my friends. I'm not like you who hurts everyone around me just because I'm hurting. I'm not you who kills people because I don't get my way. " I said quickly.

Saskue's dark eyes darkend and narrowed and I knew I hit a nerve. Grabbing my writs in a crushing hold he pulled my body into his hard one. " You will do what I say. You are mine and you better watch your tongue, it's called respect." He hissed back at me. I swallowed a pained cry as his grip tightened. " No! You don't deserve my respect anymore. You have lost it a long time ago! Don't you see? I'm not that pathetic twelve year old anymore. I'm grown now, I don't love you anymore! You aren't the boy I used to know. You're just a monster who's a spoiled little brat." I hissed back.

That's when I felt it. A hard cold hand connected with my cheek sending me a few steps back. It was like in a movie and I couldn't believe it…In my entire life I would of never guessed the boy who always protected me, the boy who always layed his life down for me would do this to me. I never thought in a million years Saskue would ever hit me. The pain I felt on my cheek was nothing in comparison to of that what I felt in my heart.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked up at him. He stared back at me with cold eyes. I knew that the Saskue I loved was gone. " Who are you? " I whispered. He never spoke just stared at me. We stared at each other for what felt like eternity. He turned his back towards me. Before smoothly saying. " I don't know." I watched him leave. More tears came out before I yelled at his back." I want Saskue back!" He ignored me and slammed the door leaving me crying on the bed.

There to you go guys. Tell me what you think.

Have a great day/night /afternoon.

Thehauntedmirriors


	3. Heavy in your arms

The devil you know chapter three.

A/N: Hi thank you for the support. Hope you all enjoy this chap

Chapter three: Heavy in your arms.

I was a heavy heart to carry,

My beloved was way down,

My arms around his neck,

My fingers laced a crown.

I was a heavy heart to carry,

My feet dragged across the ground,

He took me to a river where he slowly let me drown.

My love has concrete feet,

My love's an iron ball,

Wrapped around your ankles,

Over the waterfall...

I'm so heavy,

Heavy, heavy in your arms…..

~Heavy in your arms – Florence and the machine.

Saskue Pov:

After I dropped Sakura off in her new room , I went for a walk to settle my thoughts. I still don't know what came over me to take her. It's like a possessive nature came over me. The thought of another man even looking at her sets my blood to boil. I clench my fist and my sharingan activates by itself.

I took a deep breath and scolded myself. I must have better control. I know I don't love Sakura but I have this very deep pull towards her, it's frustrating that I don't even understand my own feelings. How am I going to have control if I can't even comprehend what I'm feeling? My breath quickens as my anger sparks up again. I decide that it was best if I go and train

Panting , I raced towards a tree, my hand raised as I activated one of my oldest but most valued move." Chidori!" I yell and smash my hand into a huge old oak tree. I fell back to the ground. I was spent as I watched the burning pieces of exploding wood rain from the air. Even though I trained all my chakara gone, I still couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful delicate flower lying in her room a few minutes away from where I was.

" Why won't you leave my thoughts?"I ask myself in a soft yet cold voice. I lied back to the ground and stared up in space. I wondered about everything. Mostly all I thought about was how to get my revenge on the pricks I wanted dead but now I just couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. I don't even love her yet I felt that I have a claim over her. Sure I had my woman I messed around with from time to time but I always killed them when I was done.

Something was different this time. I couldn't fathom it. Sighing, something that I only did when I was confused which was not very often, I got up and left. Slightly limping I was going to take a shower and then check on my sweet cherry blossom.

After my hot warm shower and a session of touching at the thoughts of her I got dressed and left my room heading for hers. Not even bothering to knock I deactivated the shocking system and locked open the heavy steel door. As I pushed the heavy door aside I saw her lying on the floor in a small pool of her own blood. My dark eyes scan her up and down before I calmly walk over to her lifting her up off the cold bloody floor.

I layed her down on the bed and scanned her body for injuries. I noticed her hands were bleeding a lot and they were wounded as if they were hit open. I shake my head and growl. She was trying to get away from me. Leaving the room I fetched some water, ointment and banages. I washed her hands and her arms , getting rid of the blood. Then I rubbed in the ointment on her knuckles and bangaed them up.

I then walked over to the small puddle of blood and cleaned it up to with the same rag. Before I left I spared a glance at her before I walked out. Now all I have to do is wait for her to wake up so that I could explain everything to her which I knew was not going to be easy, Sakura had inherited Tsunade's temper which I solemly disapprove of because Sakura is next to be lady Uchia soon and a lady knows her place.

But if I find any reason to believe that her temper is going to be a problem I will just have to force the little chit into submission which I am more than happy to oblige to.

I entered her room again shortly after the incident, I saw her sitting on the bed eating from the tray of food I left her which pleased me most because she was rather skinny for my tastes but I didn't focus on the matter much . Her head snapped towards my direction , I saw her wipe the juice off her chin from the peach she had bit into. I noticed her eyes narrow and darken.

Sakura burst off the bed and hurled towards me " YOU". She growled out, my sensitive reflexes kicked in and I manage to grab her writs and hold her away from me so she couldn't do any damage with those hard but slightly damaged hands . My fast reflexes just saved me the fuss and her the pain. I pushed her back simply to the foot and end of the bed. " It's about time you woke up, you've been asleep for long enough." I say firmly.

She glances up at me, her innocent doe like eyes narrow again, her apple green eyes went cold. " What do you want from me?" She demands, my blank face twisted in confusion for a split second then retuned back to normal . " I want you to heal me when I'm wounded and help me rebuild my clan. Nothing more nothing less. " I say smoothly. I watched her face darken and her eyes fill with disgust. '' So what? You kidnap me from my friends, my home, just so I can be your personal slave? How sick are you?" She yelled out.

My face darkens as well at her words. I will not have her talk to me that way. " You will do as I say Sakura." I coldly say. I could see her face twist in anger. " No! I would rather die than help the likes of you , unlike you I love my friends and my village I don't hurt everyone around me just because I'm hurting and because I don't get my way !" She yelled and that's all I needed. I acted on instinct and walked towards her, closing in the small space between us. I let my height tower over her as I glazed down at her with an icy glare. I watched her swallow thickly and her breath quicken, I could tell she was intimidated. In a fast move I grab her writs in a tight grip pulling her into my rock hard body.

" You will do as I say Sakura you are mine and you better watch your tongue it's called respect!" I hiss at her as I tightened my hold. I could hear her swallow back a pained cry as I saw her have an inner battle again. " No! you don't deserve my respect I lost that for you a long time ago. Don't you see? I'm not that pathetic twelve year old girl anymore, I'm grown. I don't love you anymore. You're not the boy I used to know that protected me , the boy who would give his life for me. No you just a monster who's a spoiled little brat." She spat.

That was the last straw, my rage was at boiling point. Sakura would not insult me. I flung out my hand and it's connected with her cheek, Sakura collapsed on the bed and looked up at me with huge eyes. Her small hand came to graze her cheek as tears well up in her eyes, she gazed up at me with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

We stay and stare at each other for what seemed like a life time. " Who are you?" She spoke just above a whisper. My dark eyes scanned her distressed from. Before my deep cold voice spoke and chilled the room. " I don't know." I say and turn my back to her my face was showing sorrow and I didn't want her to see. Without a glance over my shoulder I open the heavy door and shut it behind me. I then reactivated the shocking system and walked off in the passage moody.

' You're not the boy I used to know , the boy who would protect me the boy who lay his life down for me anymore

' You're just a monster.'

'Who are you?'

Sakura's voice rang in my head, I couldn't control my rage anymore so my sharingan activated, I lashed out at all the walls, punching and ripping at it. I hated that Sakura had this power over me, made me feel this way , always using me against myself. I collapsed to the ground with clenched fists. That woman was going to be the death of me.

Hope you enjoyed the chap , next chap in SakuraPov Have a wonderful Day/ night/ evening/ morning.

Thehauntedmirriors.


	4. Just like you

The devil you know chapter four:

Thank you all if you reviewed/ Favorited/ or following my story. It means a lot to me.

Hope you enjoy this fic love you all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap four: Just like you.

SakuraPov:

It's hard to accept that the person you once knew, the person you loved and still love, is someone else, a person you don't even know anymore... They become a person that's a complete stranger to you. And you can't even believe that this cruel person was that boy you fell in love with. My eyes watched as Saskue walk out the room and slam the door behind him. He didn't even spare a glance back at me. I threw myself back on top of my bed and sobbed. Why? Why did I love him so much? Why was I such a sucker for a ruthless beast?

I knew Saskue didn't love me and he probably never would. I still held on to that he might still remember me...that he might still care for me...that somewhere deep in his soul , he was that same arrogant , cocky twelve year old brat I knew.

But all hope's lost. His completly changed, his nothing but a cold jerk. I clenched my sheets in a sweaty weak grip and screamed. The pain in my heart was too much to bear , I wanted the old Saskue back. I would give anything for that... Slowly but surly I nodded off , my heavy tired eyes dropping . I turned to the side and let my eyes fall compleatly as I gave in to sleep.

'I love you!' I yelled at his retreating form. He stopped and glanced to the side . 'Then come with me' He said. I was shocked at his request and took a few steps back. "W-w-what?" I stutterd out in disbelief. Saskue turned around and smirked. " You heard me, come with me." He said. "You know I can't Saskue.." I whispered. His dark eyes pieced me my soul as he stared for a few moments at me. Turning around again he started to walk. I ran to catch up with him. " Stop this! Please don't go! We need you Saskue , I need you, please remember us. " I pleaded. He kept walking before coming to a short hult. " I don't remember anyone or anything." He said as he turned around for the last time to face me. " Sakura. Thank you ..." He said with a small smile and walked again. " Saskue stop please SASKUE! " I yelled as tears streamed down my face. He suddenly appeared behind me. I felt him kiss my cheek and my heart stop for a moment then I felt applied pressure to my neck I passed out .

I woke up from my dream. I was panting and sweating. I almost felt his cold lips my cheek and my hand went subconsciously to graze my it. I never forgot that fist peck. It was the first time any boy kissed me even if it was on the cheek. Tears flowed again. That Saskue is gone and I'll never have him back. I ripped the sheets off me and stalked to the bathroom to take a shower. I set the water hot and shredded my clothing to get in . I let the hot water casade down my back , it burning the flesh red and I hoped it could burn away this horrible feeling in my stomach. I don't know how long I stood there under the hot water's influence when I heard a distant knock on the door.

Turning off the water I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body before walking to the door, I yanked it open to see Saskue . " Can I help you?" I ask in an icy voice. His face as blank as always. " How long do you take to shower? I was waiting here for nearly an hour, I hope you not planing how to escape.? " He retorted coldly. I tried not to flinch at his tone. "No I wasn't , can't you see I have just come out of the shower. If you don't mind I have will love it if you would move out of my way and room so I can get dressed ." I replied hotly. He glanced at me. his eyes flashed red for a moment sending me nearly choking on my spit.

For some odd reason he gave me space to move past him . " Thank you." I said normally as I passed him. " Hn." Was his reply. I stalked to the closet that was full on kimono's . I turned to face Saskue and raised a single thin brow. " Really Saskue?" I ask as I grabbed a red and black one. I saw him looking at me with his dark gaze. I shivered as the feeling of intimidation washed over me again. Saskue let his eyes travel from my eyes and down my body then legs. " I'm sorry but I'm nothing beautiful to look at." I said awkwardly as he kept staring at me .

I started to cower under his intense gaze.

"Um Saskue could you please leave? I need to get dressed. "I say in a shaky, nervous voice. In a flash he was in front of me. " Nonsense.. if you want to get dressed do it, but I'm not going anywhere " He stated cooly. He gripped my hips in his hands in a strong but not to stong grip and started to massage them. I let a small moan escape my lips. My hips were sore of all the tight situations we had together when he would grab me. "Saskue.. " I breathed out as he rubbed up my back and between my shoulder blades. I let my head fall back onto his chest.

He kept up his movements. I felt my body relax into his. He held me in his arms as I felt wet kisses travel up my neck. I gasped." Saskue ." I breathed out again , louder then ever. He rubbed my hips again as his lips started to nibble on my neck.

I rolled my neck to the side to give him better access. I felt his cold tongue up my neck and behind my ears. I was enjoying it as I moaned out in pleasure. Suddenly he stopped and my moan got caught in my throat. He let go of me. "Get dressed." He ordered as he stalked towards the door , a soft click was heard as he left . My hands were trembeling as I shakly got dressed. My head was turning, I collapsed on my bed.

Saskue was a very confusing person .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you liked it.


	5. Note

Hi. This is up for editing! I will start writing again soon I promise.


End file.
